


Chara.

by zuriism



Series: Non-Serious [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Im tired, Pokemon GO - Freeform, This Is STUPID, dont read this, my sense of humor is so skewed, there's a matd song in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>incoherent bs about chara</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the first three

**Author's Note:**

> my note to myself about this is that it doesnt have to be coherent

“I am you, but you are not me. Who am I? Who are you? Who are we?”

“What do you mean, you are me?”

“Exactly what I said.  _ I am you. _ But we are not the same.”

“How is that possible?”

“Coincidence.”

* * *

 

* Chara probably doesn’t like you.

* Chara doesn’t like anybody.

* * *

 

“ _ Candy is dandy but liquor is quicker, _ ” Chara sang quietly. Suddenly, Frisk barged in and continued, “ _ Every kiss you give me makes me sicker! _ ”

Chara raised a surprised eyebrow but kept singing. “ _ I look at you, you look at me. _ ”

“ _ Milk and roses, squeaky clean! _ ”

“ _ Well you’re the best I’ve ever seen, _ ”

“ _ And I’m your lying beauty queen! _ ” They both broke out into a fit of giggles. “I didn’t know you liked Marina, Chara!” Frisk said excitedly.

“Yeah well, you know me. I’m the most tasteful person on this Earth, and Marina makes the most tasteful music ever heard.”

“Yeah, you’re so tasteful all the time, even when you shove chocolate down your throat like you’ll die without it.”

“Excuse you, I don’t do that.”

“That’s why I have pictures on my phone of you doing that, because you don’t do that.”


	2. pokemon go

"TEAM VALOR FUCK YEAH," Frisk screamed. They ran up and down the street uncontrollably. Chara had assumed they were trying to get all the pokestops, but those only refreshed every five minutes. Frisk was circling around the park every minute.

"Maybe you should calm down, we only have so much water." Chara was relaxing on a bench. Well, they weren't  _relaxing_ , but they most certainly weren't acting like they had just snorted five pounds of coke like Frisk.

"nO! I CAN'T SLOW DOWN, I HAVE TO CATCH ALL THE POKEMON!!! YOU HEAR ME??!!!! ALL OF THEM!!!" Frisk skidded to a stop and leaned into Chara's face.

"Chill." Chara looked up from their phone at Frisk.

"NO CHILL!!!!" Frisk screeched. They reminded Chara of a pterodactyl. "WHERE'S ASRIEL?"

"In the park, looking for pokemon." As if the goat boy could hear them, there was an unmistakably goat-like scream in the distance.

"I'LL GO GET HIM!!" Frisk ran off, screaming Asriel's name.

Ten seconds later, Frisk and Asriel were both running around the block, screaming about pokemon like maniacs. "What did I ever do to get two losers as my siblings?" Chara mused. They sighed and pulled out their pokemon hunting hat. "Maybe because I'm as big of a loser as they are!" They shouted. Frisk and Asriel sped past them and they ran to catch up. "Wait for me you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chara misses asriel v2

Frisk held Chara's hair back as they puked violently into the porcelain throne. Ever kind, they were.  
Chara had, in a fit of madness, eaten their goat plushie. Why? Even jesus doednt know. But they did, and to keep them frme dying Frisk axe kicked them in the gut and the puking began.   
At Charas request, Take on Me was playing. It was certaintly a scene, Frisk playing the classic on their phone while chara vomited and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it


	4. chara and sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sans breathes. he shouldnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nsfw casue thats whdre im at at 4am

the trash bag approaches. what will you do?   
[* insult] * kill * hate   
"you look like shit." his eternal grin does not budge.   
what will you do?   
* insult * kill [* hate] * bargain   
you glower at him. he stares at you with dead eyes.   
what will you do?   
* insult * kill * hate [* bargain]   
"if i suck your dick, will you go away?"   
he stares. "im a skeleton." you lose 5 HP.   
what will you do?   
[* yell] * insult * fucking kill him   
you scream at him. he winces, but he has no ears.   
what will you do?   
* kill him [* kill him softly] * kill him slowly * flee   
you attack him in a gentle manner. he dodges.   
"if youre gonna come at me, try at least."   
* try harder [* kill him]   
you swing. you miss.   
[* kill him]   
you swing. you miss.   
[* fucking look frisk. kill this bitch or ill kill you]   
you swing, he dodges, you scream and run away. 

_GOD I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH_

**Author's Note:**

> this where my other crack fanfic about chara originated

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965824) by [zuriism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuriism/pseuds/zuriism)




End file.
